B14
Die Bundesstraße 14 (B14) führt direkt durch den Ortskern von Oppenweiler und sorgt für nicht unerhebliche Belastungen der direkten Anwohner bzw. der über 4000 Einwohner. Auch der Durchgangsverkehr leidet an der engen und langen Ortsdurchfahrt mit ihren sechs Ampeln, die zur Bezeichnung Ampelweiler führte. [thumb|[http://www.openstreetmap.org/?lat=48.9842&lon=9.4579&zoom=14&layers=B000FTF Openstreetmap.org Karte von Oppenweiler ]] Geschichte Seit 1932Karl Julius Zehender: Heimatbuch Oppenweiler, Hrsg. Gemeinde Oppenweiler, Oppenweiler 1992 (Zehender war bis 1978 Bürgermeister) wird der Bau einer Ortsumgehungsstraße im Westen des damaligen „Straßendorfes“ diskutiert. Noch 1937 wurde bei Baugenehmigungen der geplante Verlauf auf Höhe der heutigen Sturmfederstraße berücksichtigt. Dann wurde jedoch 1938 kurzerhand die Verbreiterung der engen Ortsdurchfahrt angeordnet. Dem Ausbau zur Reichsstraße 14 mussten zehn Häuser weichen, die Ersatzgebäude wurden bis Frühjahr 1939 um mehrere Meter nach hinten versetzt errichtet. Im Verlauf der 1950er Jahre setzte die Massenmotorisierung ein, zunächst mit Motorrädern, dann mit Autos. Die weiterhin enge S-Kurve in der Ortsmitte beim Gasthaus „Einhorn“ wurde Ende der 1960er Jahre zugunsten von beidseitigen Gehwegen verbreitert, wobei die alte katholische Kirche abgerissen wurde; die neue Kirche St. Stephanus wurde am Rand des Neubaugebietes im Westen angesiedelt. Das in den 1980er Jahren errichtete Volksbank-Gebäude ragt aufgrund eines „Planfehlers“ weiter in die Straße hinein als es die alte Kirche dort tat. Die letzte Engstelle stellte das Gasthaus „Löwen“ an der Bahnhofstraße dar. Das Gebäude brannte Anfang Dezember 1999 ab, die Ruine blieb noch einige Jahre stehen bis sie abgerissen wurde. thumb|Beseitigung von Schmierereien in der Unterführung in der Ortsmitte Im Jahr 1993 wurde die Fußgängerampel an der Einmündung der Friedhofstraße bzw. an den Bushaltestellen abgebaut und durch eine Fußgängerunterführung ersetzt. Mit den Ampeln beim Unteren Staigacker, an der Tankstelle, an der Bahnhofstraße, an der Wilhelmsheimer Straße, am Supermarkt Rewe und beim Unteren Reichenberg existieren derzeit nicht weniger als sechs Lichtzeichenanlagen in Ampelweiler. Um Rückstaus durch wartende Linksabbieger zu vermeiden wurden im Jahr 2009 auf der B14 zwei Linksabbiegerspuren angelegt, in den Unteren Reichenberg und in die Bahnhofstraße. Verkehrszahlen und Lärm Die bei der Landesanstalt für Umwelt, Messungen und Naturschutz Baden-Württemberg hinterlegten Lärmkarten stellen das offizielle Ergebnis der Umgebungslärmkartierung für Baden-Württemberg dar, getrennt nach Tag und Nacht (Stand Dezember 2007). In Baden-Württemberg erfolgt zur Zeit an 130 ausgewählten Stellen eine kontinuierliche Verkehrsdatenerfassung. Zwei Zählstellen betreffen Oppenweiler: die an der B14 in Strümpfelbach, sowie die an der L1066 in Sulzbach/Murr. Die genaue Lage der Stellen, insbesondere in Sulzbach, ist derzeit nicht näher bekannt. Einzelergebnisse des durchschnittlichen täglichen Verkehrs (DTV) sind ab 2002 für jeden Monat verfügbar. So durchqueren im Schnitt (2002 bis 2008) an einem Werktag 19.347 Kfz Strümpfelbach, und 12.425 Sulzbach, wovon ca. 10% auf Schwerverkehr (mit mehr als 3,5 t zul. Gesamtgewicht) entfallen. An Sonn- und Feiertagen sind es immerhin noch 13959 bzw. 9012 Fahrzeuge. Auffällig ist, dass nach Einführung der Maut für LKW über 12 Tonnen Anfang 2005 der durchschnittliche werktägliche Schwerlastverkehr durch Strümpfelbach von 1697 auf 1984, also um 17% anstieg, während der Zuwachs in Sulzbach auf der L1066 von 1216 auf 1256 nur 3% betrug. Hier liegt der Schluss nahe, dass täglich 270 LKW zusätzlich über die B14 Richtung Schwäbisch Hall fahren, um der LKW-Maut auf A6 und A81 auszuweichen. Der [http://www.bib14.de/Verkehrszahlen/Verkehrszahlen.html Förderkreis der BIB14 e.V.] in Waldrems sowie das Innenministerium (BKZ 5. April 2006) kommen zu ähnlichen Ergebnissen. Ein Nachtfahrverbot für LKW wird gefordert. Gemäß dem Bericht über Verkehrsverlagerungen auf das nachgeordnete Straßennetz in Folge der Einführung der Lkw-Maut von 2009 sind Teilstrecken der B14 bedingt durch Mautflucht mit mehr 250 bis 500 LKW täglich mehr belastet. Insgesamt hat sich auf 1,2% des Bundesstraßennetzes des Verkehr ebenso entwickelt, bei 0,5% sind es gar über 500 LKW pro Tag. Damit gehört die B14 durch Oppenweiler zu den am stärksten durch LKW-Mautflucht betroffenen Bundesstraßenteilstücken, da mehr als 98% weniger stark betroffen sind, oder gar entlastet wurden. Dies verdeutlicht die Dringlichkeit von Maßnahmen, sei es Fahrverbot oder Umgehungsstraße. Da Backnang einen Kooperationsvertrag zur Klärschlammtrocknung anstrebt (BKZ 27.03.2010), um eine neu zu bauende Klärschlammtrocknungsanlage auszulasten, werden aus dem gesamten Kreis über Zehntausend Tonnen Klärschlamm jährlich nach BK-Schöntal transportiert, zum großen Teil über die B14 und den im Bau befindlichen B14-Anschluss an die Erbstetter Straße zwischen den Eisenbahnbrücken und dem Murrtalviadukt. Über die Ortsdurchfahrt von Oppenweiler würden dabei, abgesehen von den 494 Tonnen aus Oppenweiler selber, auch noch aus Murrhardt 992 Tonnen sowie aus Sulzbach an der Murr 667 Tonnen transportiert. B14-Ortsumfahrung Anfang der 1970er Jahre war noch beabsichtigt, von Stuttgart bis Schwäbisch Hall die B14 auszubauen, als eine Autobahn 85. Dieses Vorhaben wurde ebenso wie die Neckar-Alb-Odenwald-Autobahn als Verlängerung der A45 aufgegeben bzw. nur ansatzweise umgesetzt, zunächst als ein vierspuriger Ausbau der B14 von Fellbach bis Winnenden. Derzeit wird bei Schwäbisch Hall jedoch die K2576 auf der Trasse der A85 ausgebaut. Mitte der 1980er Jahre wurden Trassenvarianten für eine B14-Umgehungsstraße für Oppenweiler vorgestellt; die Seitenansicht einer Brücke über das Rohrbachtal im Westen wurde schwarz ausgemalt, die favorisierte Variante in Form einer Verlegung der Ortsdurchfahrt entlang der Eisenbahnstrecke dagegen wurde durch idyllische Skizzierung geschönt, vor lauter Bäumen war die Galerie kaum erkennbar, hinter der die Straße verlaufen soll. Allerdings hatten damals Inhaber der Ladengeschäfte in der Hauptstraße Bedenken, Laufkundschaft einzubüssen. Zu einer Umsetzung kam es, nicht zuletzt bedingt durch die deutsche Wiedervereinigung und die Verkehrsprojekte Deutsche Einheit, bisher nicht. Die Umfahrung von Oppenweiler wird im Bundesverkehrswegeplan 2003 für Baden-Württemberg unter „Vordringlicher Bedarf – Neue Vorhaben“ als Nr. 82 (BVWP-Nr. BW8074) mit Kosten von 23,2 Mio. € für 2,6km (zweispurig ohne Randstreifen) aufgeführt und ist entsprechend in der Übersichtskarte dargestellt. Im Rahmen der Amtseinsetzung von Bürgermeister Jäger hat Landrat Fuchs den Fortgang des Planfeststellungsverfahrens für September 2010 angekündigt, und zudem erste Gespräche im Frühjahr. Stand der Planungen Laut der Stellungnahme vom Juni 1998 des Wirtschaftsministeriums Baden-Württemberg zur Wirtschaftsförderung im östlichen Teil des Rems-Murr-Kreises war zu damaligen Zeitpunkt die B 14 als Zubringer zur Bundesautobahn A81 im Bedarfsplan für die Bundesfernstraßen enthalten, wobei die Aus- und Neubaumaßnahmen B 14 OU Oppenweiler und B 14 Winnenden – Backnang jeweils als Vordringlicher Bedarf eingestuft waren. Für die B 14 OU Oppenweiler war damals ein Vorentwurf mit Kosten von 35,0 Mio. DM im Genehmigungsverfahren, mit der Einleitung des Planfeststellungsverfahrens sei „voraussichtlich 1999 zu rechnen“. Für den Abschnitt von Winnenden bis Nellmersbach wurde das Planfeststellungsverfahren am 4.3.1998 eingeleitet (2009 erfolgte die Freigabe). Die Planungen für den Abschnitt von Nellmersbach bis Backnang mußten mit dem Ziel einer Kostenreduzierung (angesetzt waren 290,0 Mio. DM) überarbeitet werden, weswegen z.B. auf einen Tunnel bei Maubach verzichtet werden musste (derzeit ist von knapp 100 Mio. Euro die Rede). Im Regionalverkehrsplan von 2001 ist unter „Maßnahmen im Straßennetz höchster Dringlichkeit“ der B 14 Neubau Winnenden–Nellmersbach-Backnang mit 385 Mio. DM vermerkt, wobei das Planfeststellungsverfahren für den Abschnitt Winnenden – Nellmersbach abgeschlossen gewesen sei. Auch verzeichnet ist die B 14 Umfahrung Oppenweiler mit 45 Mio. DM, wobei im Feld „Planungsstand“ keinerlei Angaben gemacht werden, sowie die L 1115 Backnang-A81 mit 20 Mio. DM, bei der eine Aufstufung zur B 313 geplant sei. Eine Prioritätsstufe tiefer unter „Maßnahmen im Straßennetz hoher Dringlichkeit“, finden sich nicht weniger als drei Einträge zur L 1150 zwischen Welzheim, dem Remstal und dem Schurwald, wobei die Umfahrung Haubersbronn mit 30 Mio. DM angegeben ist. Diese Ortsumfahrung wird 2010 freigegeben, allerdings als Teil der L 1148, die im Wieslauftal verläuft. Eine weitere Prioritätsstufen tiefer, unter „Maßnahmen im Straßennetz zur Trassenfreihaltung“, findet sich die B 14 Umfahrung / Tunnel Sulzbach für 15 Mio. DM, und eine unbezifferte L 1066 Umfahrung Murrhardt. Detaillierte Informationen zu den geplanten Projekten des Bundesverkehrswegeplans 2003 waren im „Projektinformationssystem (PRINS)“ des Bundesverkehrsministeriums online verfügbar, jedoch nur bis ca. 2006. Zahlreiche Bürgerinitiativen haben die sie betreffenden Dokument kopiert. »Bürgerinitiative Autobahn B213 Nein!«. Als Ziel der Neubaumaßnahmen wird jeweils angegeben „Entlastung der Ortsdurchfahrt, dort Minderung der Unfallrisiken und Umweltbelastungen“, beim Abschnitt Nellmersbach bis Backnang-West zudem „Erhöhung der Verkehrssicherheit, Abbau von Kapazitätsengpässen“. Projekt Bezeichnung Technische Merkmale Prognose Lkw Kosten Projekt Kosten NKV Umwelt- Raum- Einstufung 2015 Anteil gesamt länge je km risiko- wirksamkeits- (kfz/Tag) in % Mio € km Mio € einschätzung analyse BW6071 B 14 BK/W-Nellmersbach 4 streifig 27.000 11 99 7,5 13,1 5,2 (Früherkennung) keine Bedeutung/Wirkung VB BW7076 B 14 OU Spaichingen 2 streifig 8.000 9 21 7,6 2,7 4,7 (Früherkennung) keine Bedeutung/Wirkung WB BW8074 B 14 OU Oppenweiler 2 streifig 14.000 8 23 2,6 8,9 5,2 (Früherkennung) von mittlerer Bedeutung VB BW8082 B 19 OU Gaisbach 2 streifig 11.000 6 16 3,4 4,7 6,0 mittl. Umweltrisiko von part. Bedeutung VB BW8083 B 19 OU SHA/Gelbingen 2 streifig 11.000 15 9 1,3 6,9 3,9 (Früherkennung) von partieller Bedeutung WB BW8631 B 19 OU Gaildorf 2 streifig 9.000 21 9 2,0 4,6 4,3 (Früherkennung) keine Bedeutung/Wirkung VB BW8632 B 19 OU Gaildorf 2 streifig 8.000 12 15 1,2 12,1 1,0 (Früherkennung) von hoher Bedeutung WB Unerklärlich ist hier, wie für 2015 eine DTV-Prognose von 14.000 angegeben sein kann, wenn der Wert auf der B14 bei Strümpfelbach seit Jahren deutlich über 18.000 liegt. Zudem fällt auf, dass die Kosten pro km mit fast 9 Mio. € sehr hoch angesetzt sind, was vermutlich an der tunnelähnlichen Bauweise als Galerie liegt. Die Kosten des Tunnels bei Maubach waren auch so hoch, dass dieser eingespart werden musste. Laut den Kernthesen zur Bundesverkehrswegeplanung 2003 Planungsmethode und Ergebnisse Stellungnahme für den Verband der Automobilindustrie (VDA) e. V aus dem Jahr 2003 sei das Nutzen-Kosten-Verhältnis (NKV) sowohl der B 14 OU Oppenweiler als auch des Abschnitts B 14 Backnang (West) – Nellmersbach größer als > 5,2 nach PRINS (Preisstand: 1998), aber nicht größer als 5,2 nach Kapazitätsstudie (Preisstand: 2015, mit einer Preissteigerung von ca. 13,5%) In der Sitzung vom 07. Juli 2008 des Umwelt- und Verkehrsausschuss des Rems-Murr-Kreis wurden mehrere Oppenweiler betreffende Aussagen gemacht: * Im Rems-Murr-Kreis gibt es aktuell drei Stationen, an der die Luftqualität gemessen wird. Dabei handelt es sich um die Dauermessstationen Waiblingen Berufsschulzentrum und Welzheimer Wald Edelmannshof, sowie um die Spotmessstelle Urbach Hauptstraße 28. Bei orientierenden Feinstaub-Messungen im Jahr 2006 wurden in Oppenweiler an der Hauptstraße Werte festgestellt, die Rang 46 entsprechen, und deswegen dort keine Spotmessungen in den Folgejahren durchgeführt. Nur die Messstelle in Urbach erreichte von der Schadstoffbelastung her Rang 10, weswegen dort im Jahr 2008 eine Spotmessstation eingerichtet wurde, für ein einjähriges Messprogramm, das zur Feststellung von Grenzwertüberschreitungen beim Tagesmittelwert erforderlich ist. * Die Auswirkungen der Lkw-Maut auf das Straßennetz im Rems-Murr-Kreis wurde erneut analysiert. In der Auswertung wurde erkannt, dass lediglich auf der B 14 nördlich von Backnang eine deutliche Zunahme des Schwerverkehrs zu verzeichnen war. Die Zunahme betrug rund 20 %. Laut Innenministerium sei die Lkw-Zunahme auf der nördlichen B 14 nicht in einer typischen Ausweichroute einer Autobahnstrecke begründet, sondern es handle es sich hierbei um regionale Verkehrsverlagerungen. Das Regierungspräsidium hatte im Oktober 2006 betont, dass sich für die nördliche B 14 (Sulzbach) die Besonderheit herauskristallisiert hat, dass es sich bei dem Mehrverkehr nicht um mautbedingten Durchgangsverkehr handelt, sondern die Zunahme mit einer Änderung von mautbedingten regionalen Verkehrsströmen zu erklären ist. Offensichtlich hat mautbedingt eine Bündelung von Fahrtrouten auf der B 14 stattgefunden, die vor Ort Quelle und Ziel haben, nunmehr aber andere Routen wählen, um vom oder zum Fernstraßennetz (Bundesautobahnen) zu gelangen. Deshalb würde eine Sperrung der B 14 nicht zu der wünschenswerten Rückverlagerung auf die Autobahnen A 81 bzw. A 6 führen; vielmehr würde es zu weiteren Verkehrsverlagerungen in das nachgeordnete regionale Verkehrsnetz kommen und damit neue Betroffenheiten in gleich schützenswerten Gebieten auslösen, ohne dass eine Lösung in Sicht wäre, diese Verlagerungen zu vermeiden. * Seit 1999 liegt für die B 14 – Umfahrung Oppenweiler - ein durch das Bundesverkehrsministerium genehmigter Entwurf vor. Bislang wurde das Planfeststellungsverfahren vom Regierungspräsidium Stuttgart noch nicht eingeleitet, da die Finanzierung des Neubaus während der Laufzeit des Planfeststellungsbeschlusses nicht gesichert erscheint. Nach der Raumwirksamkeitsanalyse erhält diese Ortsumfahrung drei von fünf zu erreichenden Punkten und wird städtebaulich als "Projekt von hoher Bedeutung" eingestuft. Mit Schreiben vom 13.12.2005 an Herrn StS Köberle im Innenministerium Baden-Württemberg hat Herr Landrat Fuchs auf die Dringlichkeit des Neubaus hingewiesen und gebeten, die B 14 – Umfahrung Oppenweiler – in einer eventuellen Neubewertung so zu platzieren, dass in absehbarer Zeit die Planfeststellungsunterlagen erarbeitet und das Verfahren eingeleitet werden können. Nun soll im Herbst dieses Jahres (also 2008) für diese Maßnahme das Planfeststellungsverfahren im eingeleitet werden (was offenbar nicht geschah). Durchgeführte Planungen Ein Landschaftspflegerischer Begleitplan mit faunistischen Erhebungen für den Neubau der B 14 Ortsumgehung Oppenweiler wurde vom RP Stuttgart schon 1998 beim Esslinger Büro VisualÖkologie beauftragt. Im Mai 2006 wurde das Thema als Kurzgutachten wieder aktuell. Seither wurden eine Amphibienkartierung erstellt, dazu ein Kurzgutachten zum Fledermausvorkommen im Raum Oppenweiler, und ein artenschutzrechtliches Gutachten zum LBP, über Fledermäuse, Avifauna, Reptilien, Tagfalter, Libellen (RP Stuttgart, 2008). Ein Landschaftspflegericher Begleitplan zum Neubau der B 14 Ortsumgehung Oppenweiler mit spezieller Artenschutzrechtlicher Prüfung gem. §19 BNatschG ist derzeit in Arbeit. Demnach seien im Raum Oppenweiler noch große Flächen für Ausgleichsmaßnahmen oder Maßnahmen für den Artenschutz vorhanden, die weder von der Landwirtschaft, noch von Gewerbegebieten beansprucht werden. Zudem hat das Aachener Ingenieurbüro AIXtraffic im Unterauftrag von HBI Haerter GmbH Heidenheim ein Gesamtsicherheitskonzept für die B14 Ortsumfahrung Oppenweiler für das Regierungspräsidium Stuttgart 2009 abgeschlossen. Die Schweizer Firma HBI ist spezialisiert auf die Planung, Projektierung und Ausführung von Lüftungen, Immissionsgutachten und Sicherheitsfragen von Tunneln. Die „Dr. Brenner Ingenieurgesellschaft“ aus Aalen hat für die Oppenweiler Gemeinde Untersuchungen zur Entlastung der Ortsdurchfahrt im Zuge der B 14 durchgeführt. Vergleichbare Projekte ;Winnenden B 14 Seit Ende 2009 werden auf dem neuen B14-Abschnitt die Orte Winnenden und Hertmannsweiler umfahren, die 1995 mit rd. 30.000 Kfz/Tag belastet wurden. Die neue, insgesamt 5,5 km lange vierspurige Trasse kostete ca. 101,0 Mio. €, wobei 55 Mio. € auf den Tunnel Leutenbach entfallen, und 20 Mio auf Bauwerke. Somit kosteten die restlichen ca. 4,5km Neubaustrecke mit vier Fahrspuren inklusive der Zipfelbachtalbrücke ca. 45 Mio. €. ;Maubach B 14 Der 7,5km lange weitere vierspurige Ausbau der B14 von Nellmersbach bis Backnang-West (Krähenbachkreuzung zur L1115 Autobahnzubringer) ist im Bundesverkehrswegeplan mit 98,6 Mio € verzeichnet. Dabei soll zwischen Heiningen und Maubach hindurch eine Neubaustrecke entstehen sowie das alte zweispurige Murrtalviadukt durch zwei Neubauten mit insgesamt vier Spuren ersetzt werden. ;Fichtenberg L 1066 Eine mit der OU Oppenweiler direkt vergleichbare Baumaßnahme ist die Ortsumfahrung Fichtenberg. Der Ort war 2005 durch die Landesstraße 1066 mit einer Verkehrsmenge (DTV) von 6.500 Kfz/Tag belastet, bei einem LKW-Anteil von 12 %. Zudem ist die Ortsdurchfahrt Teil der ausgewiesenen Schwerlast- und Großraumtransportstrecke zwischen Ravensburg und Heilbronn, und ist somit eine Engstelle für die regelmäßigen Transporte aus den Augsburger MAN-Werken. Ähnlich wie in Oppenweiler wird die neue Trasse (siehe Openstreetmap) weitgehend parallel zur Murrbahnlinie und Fluss (dort die Fichtenberger Rot) erstellt, zwar außerhalb des alten Ortskerns, aber wieder innerhalb des Siedlungsgebietes inkl. Neubaugebieten. Die Gesamtlänge von 2,7 km entspricht der B14-Planung, zudem mussten fünf Brückenbauwerke errichtet werden (u. a. Brücke der L1050 über die Murrbahn anstatt ebenerdigem Bahnübergang, neue Brücke über die auf 220m Länge verlegte Rot). Die Gesamtkosten betragen ca. 16 Mio. €, wobei das Land knapp die Hälfte trägt, die Gemeinde 800.000 € zuschießt, und der Bund und die Bahn AG sich die andere Hälfte der Kostenlast teilen. Der genehmigte Vorentwurf stammt aus dem Jahr 2003, der Bebauungsplan ist seit 2005 rechtskräftig, der erste Spatenstich wurde Ende 2006 gesetzt. Die voraussichtliche Fertigstellung ist Ende 2011. ;Haubersbronn L 1148 Der Ort Haubersbronn im Wieslauftal, durch den täglich bis zu 24 000 Fahrzeuge verkehren, wird durch die L 1148 Ortsumfahrung Haubersbronn entlastet, die mit elf Millionen Euro veranschlagt war, aber voraussichtlich 13 Millionen Euro kosten wird. Eine Bausumme von 4,1 Millionen € entfällt dabei auf eine Firma, die zwischen der Anschlussstelle der B 29 und dem Anschluss L 1148 auf einer Strecke von 2,1 km auch drei Kreisverkehre erstellt. Zudem soll zwischen Haubersbronn und Miedelsbach eine Querspange an die L1150 nach Welzheim erstellt werden, um die Ortsdurchfahrt Haubersbronn zusätzlich zu entlasten. Diese 1,0 km lange Neubaustrecke soll insgesamt 2,5 Millionen Euro kosten, wovon die Stadt Schorndorf 700.000 Euro trägt. ;Westumgehung Schwäbisch Hall K 2576 Der Landkreis Schwäbisch Hall baut die Kreisstraße K2576 zwischen B14 (SHA-Heimbachsiedlung) und B19 (AS A6 bei Steigenhaus) (siehe Openstreetmap) mit einer Länge von 7,7km für 28,5 Mio €, wobei mehrere Brücken errichtet werden. Nach kontroversen Diskussionen hatte im Januar 2001 ein Bürgerentscheid den Ausbau der Kreisstraße K 2576 („Kleine Westumgehung“) mit 67% befürwortet. Der Kreis hat einen Fachbereich 5: Projekt K 2576 eingerichtet, zu dessen Aufgabenbereiche die Projektkoordination gehört. Diese als Kreisstraße eingestufte Westumgehung von Schwäbisch Hall verbindet die beiden Bundesstraßen über die Hochebene direkter an die Autobahn A6 an, als der bisherige Verlauf durch die Stadt, das Kochertal und die Ortsdurchfahrten von Untermünkheim und Gelbingen. Mit der Fertigstellung Ende 2010 steigt auch die Attraktivität der B14 für Mautflüchtlinge. ;Gaisbach B 19 Die seit 2009 im Bau befindliche 3,3 Kilometer lange B 19 Ortsumgehung Gaisbach mit drei Brückenbauwerken soll insgesamt 13,6 Millionen Euro kosten, 40 Prozent davon übernimmt die Stadt Künzelsau. Für 2010 sind 22 200 Fahrzeuge täglich auf diesem Teilstück vorhergesagt worden. Die tägliche Belastung durch Kfz auf der B19 in Künzelsau entspricht der B14 in Strümpfelbach, allerdings ist im Hohenlohischen die Belastung an Wochenenden und durch Schwerverkehr um ein Drittel geringer. Literatur